


An Old Friend

by IAmJustAlways (ThirtySeven)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Murder Husbands, Not Hannibal or Will, Oneshot, Phone Call, Post Season 3, dark!Will, having an old friend for dinner, how I want the final scene from the last season to go, implied major character death, will breaks hannibal out of BSHCI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:26:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirtySeven/pseuds/IAmJustAlways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After it is all said and done, after the good man he thought he knew was gone, after Alana has gone into hiding and a certain cannibal has escaped from prison.<br/>Jack receives a phone call.</p><p>----<br/>What I want to happen at the end of Hannibal. Whether it be this week's episode or any future ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Old Friend

The phone rang twice. “Yes?”

“Hello, Jack.”

He heard Crawford heave a sigh through the phone. “Hello, Will. You have some nerve calling me like this.”

Will laughed. Just a short chuckle, an audible hitch in his breathing, not quite humourless. He probably did have quite some nerve, but it wasn’t from this. No his nerve was shown in all the events leading up to this call. What he was about to do required nerve, demanded it. Hell the rest of his life was going to require nerve. He was facing down a path of madness, of darkness, with any false step leading to certain death or imprisonment. For that he would need nerve. But this phone call?

This phone call was easy.

Spurred on by the silence, Jack spoke. “Why did you call me, Will?”

Why had he called Jack? “To say goodbye I suppose. Cut ties, cauterize the wound, burn the bridge, however you’d like to say it.”

“I’d say our bridge burned right about the time you knocked me out so you could free Lecter.”

“I could have killed you.”

“But you didn’t.”

“But I didn’t.” He agreed.

“You know what I think?”

Will smiled, accepting his drink from a waiter. “What do you think, Jack?” He took a sip of the exotic beverage his companion had recommended and winced a little at the sickly sweet flavour.

“Don’t like it?” Hannibal asked.

Will took the phone away from his head. “It’s a bit sweet for my liking.”

Across the table Hannibal smiled. “I am well aware, which is why I ordered you this.” He raised the drink placed in front of him. Will smiled back and they swapped drinks, Will putting the phone back to his ear to catch the end of Jack’s sentence.

“-thoughts.”

“Pardon?”

Jack growled. “I think you’re having second thoughts, Will. That’s why you’re calling me. You don’t want to say goodbye you want something to cling to. You’re starting to come back to your senses and realize that you can’t spend the rest of your life like this. You didn’t kill me, Will. You could have easily, but you didn’t. You are not a killer Will.”

Once again Will laughed. This time it was a little bitter. “Aren’t I? Anyway it’s too late to come back now. No more ‘sorry I won’t do it again’ when you break a serial killer out of a mental institution.”

“I could arrange a deal. If you turn Lecter in-“

“I don’t want to come back, Jack, I can’t. There is no turning back I’ve passed the event horizon and I did it a long time ago despite fooling myself otherwise.” He paused, debating whether to continue, then pressed on. “I know you’re tracing this call and I’m not going to hang up because this bridge _hasn’t_ been burned. You still think you can get me back, you still think I can be swayed and I need you to see the truth. The good man you knew is gone, maybe he never was. You need to accept that. I called to burn the bridge.” He watched with his companion as a familiar woman with long dark locks exited the plane that had just arrived. “Your trace is almost done so I’ll stay on the line for a moment more. This isn’t just a goodbye, Jack, this is a courtesy call. This is me telling you what will happen if you come after us-“

And the trace must have gone through because there was a sudden gasp and then Jack’s frantic voiced buzzed through the connection. “Will don’t! She’s your friend, think of her family - DON’T JUST STAND THERE CONTACT DR BLOOM NOW! – Will-“

“Sorry Jack, I have to go, Hannibal and I are having an old friend for dinner.” The pair at the table stood up, Hannibal pulled out a wad of cash and carefully placed some bills on the table Will snapped the disposable phone shut and placed it on top of the notes. They then quietly set of down the bustling street after the woman.

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T HATE ALANA! Just putting that out there. Sorry I kinda killed her off but it has been just SO HEAVILY IMPLIED in the show that it made sense. It almost became Freddie but I thought Alana would just make more sense with how the show's going.


End file.
